


Hábitos

by Nakuru



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: Community: fandom_insano, Español | Spanish, Gen, Implied Relationship
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-11
Updated: 2015-12-11
Packaged: 2018-05-06 02:19:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5399222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nakuru/pseuds/Nakuru
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Niou no siempre usa una máscara.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hábitos

Niou no siempre usa una máscara.

Yagyuu lo sabe, pues ha sido Niou, y para ello ha tenido que ver más allá de cada ilusión, de cada truco, de cada mentira sin razón, pronunciada para despistar aun cuando no hay quien esté realmente cerca de la verdad; mas no por eso puede decir que siempre puede distinguir lo que ve.

Aun así, no por eso duda de él.

Quizás nunca logre estar seguro de los motivos tras alguna acción de Niou o de cuántas de sus palabras son ciertas o no, pero los hábitos que hablan de lo que quizás Niou no piensa decir, como el que siempre vuelve a buscarlo y no solo para jugar dobles, son reales y suficientes para él.


End file.
